neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Shane Ramsay
Shane Ramsay was a character in Neighbours from the first episode in March 1985 to Episode 437 - 3 March 1987. He was the last of the original Ramsay clan to leave the show, just 2 years after the show began. By the shows 2nd anniversary on the 18th March 1987, all the original Ramsay clan was gone, but replaced with relatives such as Henry Ramsay and Madge Mitchell. Shane was played by Peter O'Brien. Backstory Shane Ramsay was born in the second half of 1963 to Max Ramsay and Maria Ramsay. He was their eldest child, and Max's only biological son. Maria Ramsay was Czech and of Czech and Italian heritage. Shane's grandfather Jack Ramsay was once Mayor of Erinsborough and a local street, Ramsay Street was named after him, of which Max and Maria lived at No 24 Ramsay Street. Maria had a fling with Tim Duncan in about September 1966 and he was the real father of Shane's younger half brother Danny Ramsay. Danny was born in June 1967. 1985-1987 In March 1985, Shane Ramsay was involved in a head on collision with bank robber Gordon Miller, who had just robbed the bank that Shane's neighbour Julie Robinson worked at. Shane sustained a back injury and this put paid to any hopes of him competing in the Olympics. In early February 1986, Shane was sacked from his chauffeur job for being unreliable. He had used one of the cars for a wedding without his boss' permission. Mr Sanderson, his boss sacked him. He went into business with Clive Gibbons. In 1986, Shane Ramsay worked as a labourer at Lassiters Hotel and was mocked by his boss Paul Robinson after he tried to better himself. Paul said he should stick to what he does best, labouring. Shane punched Paul. In the end Paul apologised to Shane, saying he was out of line and they made up. Paul said Shane is not a loser really. Shane then did a dive despite his back injury and defied the doctors. In January 1987, Shane met Harold Bishop, an old flame of Shane's aunty Madge. Shane also met up again with his cousin Henry Ramsay. There was friction between them. In March 1987 Shane felt No 24 was too crowded, so moved into accomodation a short way from Ramsay Street. He sold his gardening business to his cousin Henry Ramsay before leaving Erinsborough completely. Shane then joined Max and Maria in Brisbane, never to return to Erinsborough. After 1987 It is not known if Shane ever married or had any children after 1987, and apart from a brief call to Madge that year, since then, Shane has not been seen or heard from in Erinsborough. He has not been mentioned in present tense by anyone who knew him so it seems Shane has cut all ties with Erinsborough, and as of 2019, 32 years on, his current whereabouts are unknown. Memorable info Birthday: 1964 (Probably January or February) Full Name: Shane Ramsay Trivia In Episode 97 - 30 July 1985 Maria Ramsay said Shane is almost 22. Other sources say Shane was born in 1964, so he was probably 21 and a half in July 1985 and would be 22 next January or February. He may have been born in the second half of 1963. A Sydney Morning Herald article from January 1985 on the upcoming show Neighbours, lists some of the characters and gives their age, and Shane is said to be 21, so he was 21 when the show begun in March 1985, which ties in with Maria saying he is almost 22 in July. Out of the 4 original Ramsay family members, Max, Maria, Shane and Danny, Shane was the last of them to depart the show. Maria had left in Sep 1985, Max in May 1986, Danny in July 1986 and Shane in March 1987. Several relatives of the 4 original Ramsays had been bought in during 1986 and 1987 including Henry Ramsay, Tom Ramsay, Madge Mitchell (Nee Ramsay) and Madge's daughter Charlene Mitchell. Shane's departure was 2 weeks before the shows 2nd anniversary, so none of the original Ramsay members were around by the 2nd anniversary on the 18th March 1987. Although Danny did return very briefly in 2005. Family Father Max Ramsay Mother Maria Ramsay Siblings Danny Ramsay (maternal half sibling), Jill Ramsay (paternal half sibling) Grandfathers Dan Ramsay, Franco Rossi Grandmothers Edna Ramsay, Anna Rossi Snr Great grandfathers Jack Ramsay Spouse Unknown Uncles/Aunts Tom Ramsay, Madge Bishop, Anna Rossi, Doreen Ramsay Great Aunt - Maud Ramsay Cousins Charlene Robinson, Henry Ramsay, Moira Ramsay, Gemma Ramsay Second Cousins - Daniel Robinson, Madison Robinson, Roxy Willis Nephew - Harry Ramsay Nieces - Kate Ramsay, Sophie Ramsay Residences * No 24 Ramsay Street, 1964-1987 See also *Shane Ramsay - List of appearances *The Ramsay Family *Ramsay Family Tree Gallery Shane85.png|Shane in 1985. shane9.png shane8.png Naybers shane 1986.png|Shane in 1986. shane4.png shane7.png shane6.png shane5.png Naybers ep 435.png|Shane with Harold Bishop. Tom1.png|Shane with Tom Ramsay and Mike Young in 1986. 437-14.png|Shane in his final appearance in Episode 437 - 3 March 1987. Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1985. Category:Characters last seen in 1987. Category:Original characters. Category:Ramsay family. Category:Chauffeurs. Category:Labourers. Category:Gardeners. Category:1963 births. Category:Fictional Australians of English descent. Category:Fictional Australians of Italian descent. Category:Fictional Australians of Czech descent. Category:Residents of 24 Ramsay Street. Category:Swimmers Category:Rossi family.